Go Back!
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: One of the team pushes another out of the way during a shooting.  Will they make it?  How does team Gibbs deal with the possible loss of one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Go Back!

DISCALIMER : I OWN NOTHING! ALL PROPERTY OF CBS AND DON BELLISARIO

**_Please bear with me, this is a new type of story for me! So please read and review, I only want to improve._**

Abby was never the one to sit on the sidelines and watch. It just was not in her nature to sit quietly and let someone she loves put themselves in danger. She knew that her place was to remain in the lab and process the evidence that was brought to her. She knew that she was not EVER supposed to go into the field for work unless she was specifically instructed to by Gibbs, and then only under the close supervision of one of her 'siblings'. But, today as she was processing the evidence for the Tormey case, she realized that her family was heading into a trap.

"Come on! Gibbs! Answer the damn phone!" Abby cursed into the phone as she was frantically trying to reach one of the team to let them know of the new information. "Gibbs!Gibbs! Reach out to me!" Abby said as she tried to send him signals of her new evidence. "Gibbs, if you get this message! Aww! You don't even know how to retrieve a message." Abby hung up and then continued to call each of her family. Tony, no answer, Tim, no answer and Ziva, no answer. "What happened to the rule of NEVER BE UNREACHABLE!" Abby yelled aloud in her lab. "Screw this!" Abby said as she grabbed her parasol, coat and went to her roadster. Little did Abby know that Gibbs was in full control of the situation.

Outside the warehouse turn rave party for the night, Gibbs had his team assembled and was reviewing the plans. " Ziva, you go in as a clubbie. Scout around, locate Brian and signal. Tony, you are perched in the corner as a replacement bartender, when you get the signal from Ziva, get ready for a quick exit. McGee, you are our eyes and ears out here in the van, ready to roll as soon they start out. I will be perched on the outer skybox, covering you if needed. All phones still off and let's get this creep quick and clean." Gibbs said as he watched each of his 'kids' get ready for the dangerous task ahead. A fatherly sense of pride filled him as he climbed to the roof to get ready.

He watched as Ziva, who had borrowed some clothes from Abby, blended in well and proceeded to look for Brian. He saw Tony in the back bar area, constantly scanning the room also, looking for any sign of Brian or a signal from Ziva. But his trained eye also noticed that there were a few heavily armed people here. This was the reason he was up here, he knew there would be heavily armed people here. He knew they were looking for a good fight and would not go down without taking a few others with them. That was why he was the team leader.

"Hey there, haven't seen you around before." Brian spoke to Ziva as he saw her stunning beauty from across the room.

"Heather, and you are?" Ziva asked coyly. She gently pushed her hair back to behind her ear and tilted her head to the side, acting the shy girl.

"Brian. I help operate these little get togethers for us, other people." Brian said boasting to this new girl, hoping to impress her and possibly score a hook-up with this exotic beauty. He may have been the brains behind one of the largest local drug rings, but in the presence of a beautiful lady, he often thought with his other organ. Ziva kept the conversation brief but stimulating enough to hope to persuade him to leave with her. "Can I buy you a drink?" Brian asked Ziva.

Ziva walked over to the bar and asked the bartender, Tony, for a drink. "Do you know how to make a hairy cheeks?" She said with a grin.

"Yeah, learned in at a hotel convention not too long ago." Tony turned and started creating this fake drink. This was the sign and he knew Ziva thought she could get him to leave with her without any shots.

Ziva took the drink, put her arm through Brian's and whispered." Do you think we could take this a little more private, say yours?" She turned those beautiful brown eyes up to him and he could not resist.

"Yo! Gary, Matt, me and the lady, going to go check out the moon!" Brian yelled as a warning that he was leaving and for them to follow.

Gibbs watched, perched up on the sky roof and saw that the takedown was going as planned, or at least it was until he saw a sight that made him sick to his stomach. He watched a black parasol carrying person walking towards Ziva. "SHIT!"

Abby, had found the club with no problem at all. She had her parasol open, scanning for Ziva, when she saw her exiting the warehouse, with the ring leader on her arm. "Ziva!Ziva! He's not the victim, he's the …" Abby realized it too late, that she knew and watched in slow motion as the man quickly grabbed Ziva by the neck and walked towards Abby.

"I'm the what?" Brian asked as he pushed the 9mm berretta into Ziva's neck. "You know, I was just going to kill Ziva here alone, but to have two NCIS agents, will work better for me." He said with an evil laugh.

"You…..You knew?" Ziva questioned.

"Hell, yeah. I am not just a pretty boy, I am the ring leader for a reason. Now shut up and go stand beside the strange one!" Brian yelled as he shoved Ziva to stand beside Abby.

"Hey!Who the hell are you calling strange, you….you… psycho." Abby argued.

"Abby, shut up!" Ziva snarled. She could see Gibbs getting into position and she also saw Tony and McGee in her peripheral sight. If she could just keep Abby quiet then they might still come out alive.

"Ok, which one to shoot first." Brian asked.

"Me." Ziva volunteered. She had already watched one little sister die, she would not do it again.

"No, Me! Ziva you can kick his butt, after he shoots!" Abby said. "Plus, Gibbs needs you more than me. I just seem to get in trouble."

"No, shoot me!" Ziva argued back as she turned to Abby. "I will not lose another sister!"

"AWWW! Such sweet family squabbles. Ok, Ziva! You win!" Brian turned the gun towards Ziva and reached to pull the trigger. In that flash of time , Tony and McGee swarmed around and started firing at the goons covering for Brian. Gibbs started shooting at Brian and in the midst of all the muzzle flashes and smoke, Brian got one round off.

"NOooooo!" Gibbs ran towards the scene, yelling all the way. He had saw Brian take a shot and he fired at the same time. "Ziva! Abby!" Gibbs yelled, heart in his throat as he saw both his girls lying on the ground. He knew he had killed Brian with his head shot, but he didn't know who if anyone had gotten hit by Brian's shot. The closer he got, he heard the unmistakable crying of a female.

"No!God!Not her!"


	2. Chapter 2

Go Back!

Ch 2.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Thanks to all who are reading this and reviewing, like I said earlier this is darker than my normal stories. SO all reviews are helpful.**

Gibbs rushed to the source of the crying to find Ziva lying on top of Abby. He figured that Ziva had pushed Abby out of the way and had taken the bullet. "Ziva, Oh God! Ziva! How bad are you hurt?" Gibbs said as he tried to gently roll her off Abby, trying to visualize any wounds that he could see.

"Gi..Gi…Gibbss." Ziva stammered.

Gibbs took one look in her eyes and what he saw made him scream. "NOOOO!"

"Gibbs….not me. Abby pushed me aside and took the bullet." Ziva whimpered out as she was still short of breath from the impact. She quickly maneuvered off Abby and turned to look at her.

Gibbs knelt down beside Abby, trying to assess where she had been shot at and how bad it was. "Abby? Abby, sweetie. Wake up." Gibbs had found a pulse, it was weak, but it was there. At the same time, Tony and McGee came running to the situation.

"Boss, what's up?" Tony asked before he saw Abby lying on the ground. "Oh, No! Not Abby!" Tony ran and knelt on the other side of her. "Abby! Abigail! Wake up! You are not allowed to scare your big brother like this. Abby!" Tony kept squeezing Abby's hand, as if trying to pump some of his energy into her. Tears were now streaming freely Tony's face, and for once in his life, he could have cared less of who saw them.

McGee was a few steps behind Tony, and had seen what was happening before he got there. McGee was speechless and sick. He ran over to the wall and started vomiting. This could not happen. Abby is supposed to stay safe in the lab. After he had emptied his stomach, he turned and went to be with his family. "B-B-Boss, is she?" McGee asked timidly.

"Got a weak pulse, Tim. Where is the damn ambulance?" Gibbs yelled as he tried to get Abby to respond to any stimuli.

" I called as soon as I started walking this way, should be here any time now." Tony said in between the sniffles.

"Abby!Abby! Why?" Ziva asked over and over again as she gently stroked her little sister's hair. "It was supposed to be me! You are never to get hurt! Wake up, please!" Ziva cried aloud as she felt Abby's head start to turn. "Abby!"

"Z-Z-Zi sor-sorry, blew it." Abby mumbled, the pain in her abdomen becoming unbearable. Her green eyes locked with tear filled blue ones and she whispered. "Sorry d-d-dad." Her eyes fluttered closed as the flashing red lights of the ambulance filled the alleyway. Gibbs could see her breathing was becoming more and more shallow.

"You are not going to die on me! Do you hear me, ABIGAIL! You are not going to die! " Gibbs cried out as the medics hands appeared all around Abby.

"Sir..Sir.. We need to take her now!" The medic argued as Gibbs was not showing any signs of moving.

"Jethro, Let them take care of her." Ducky said as he gently assisted Gibbs in standing and walking him to stand with the rest of the team. "I heard shots fired and man down and I rushed here as soon as I could, How? Abigail?" Ducky asked as he watched the medics try to start an IV on Abby. She was already going into shock from the blood loss and the starting of fluids would help replenish the fluid and keep her blood pressure stable.

Gibbs felt like his heart was being wrenched from his chest, the building pressure in his lungs made his bend over. He felt helpless and wanted answers. "Why in the hell was she here? She KNOWS!" Gibbs felt a set of hands on his shoulders; he looked up into the eyes of Ducky.

"Jethro, I will ride with Abigail, just to keep check on her. You guys finish here and then head to the hospital." Ducky saw the war raging in Gibbs eyes. "Jethro, you will do no good to her if you fall apart. Finish up the scene, hand it over to the Director and then bring the rest of the kids when you come to the hospital. They all look in a state of shock." Ducky said as he turned Gibbs to see just how distraught his other 'kids' were.

Gibbs knew he had to pull it together; he had to lead his team or better family to finish up as fast as possible and then get to the hospital. "Dinozzo, David, McGee…..quit standing around, finish up the evidence, turn over your info to the next team then meet at the car. NOW!" Gibbs yelled as he had to break through their frozen states of shock.

"On it boss, Got it, yes sir" was all he heard as he walked over to the place where Abby was shot and looked at the large puddle of blood. "Come on, Abby! Hang on, sweetie." Gibbs whispered as tears flowed down his face. He turned and punched the brick wall, trying to imagine the pain that she must be in.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Abby no longer felt the intense pain, instead she felt warmth and love. She could hear Ducky pleading with her to hold on, but she realized that if she held on, it hurt and when she let go a little, the pain diminished.

Ducky was clinging to Abby's hand, telling her she couldn't go anywhere. "Oh, my dear Abigail, we need you to…." Ducky's speech was interrupted by the beeping sound the cardiac monitor was making was now slowing down. It was just a few seconds before there was no longer any beeping, just the long monotone sound of asystole. There was no heart beat being picked up. "No! Abigail fight!" Ducky yelled as he was pushed back and the medics started to intubate and start CPR.

It took three defibrillator shocks to bring back a weakened heart rhythm. The lead medic yelled to the driver to radio to the ER that her status was now critical and that an OR was going to be needed. All Ducky could do was sit and watch as his little lotus blossom was starting to wilt.

As soon as the ambulance reached the ER, Abby was redlined straight to the OR. Even the prestigious Dr. Mallard was left to wait in the waiting room. But, he was not alone for long, in less that 30 minutes he was joined by Gibbs and the rest of the team.

Gibbs headed straight to Ducky, worry and pain etched clearly on his face. "Duck, how is she?"

"Well, now Jethro, she is in the OR now, they are trying to stop the bleeding and repair what I guess might be a nick to the mesentery artery. That is all I know." Ducky said as he turned quickly, trying to avoid any further questions. He did not want to tell Gibbs just how serious Abby was.

But, Gibbs could see that Ducky was hiding something. "Duck, what are you not telling me?"

"You mean us, boss. What are you not telling us?" Tony said with a sense of anger. "We are her family also, we deserve to know the full truth also."

Ducky turned to see four sets of red rimmed eyes, anxiously awaiting his words. He took a deep breath and started. "On the way here, Abby took a turn for the worse."

Tim gasped and kicked the nearest chair. "No! Not Abby! She is strong!"

"Yes, dear Timothy she is. There were a few moments when her heart stopped, they had to intubate her and shock her three times. She came back with a weak pulse, but a pulse none the less. They took her straight from the ambulance to the OR and I have been out here ever since. All we can do dear boy, is pray for Abby to pull through. We know she is a fighter, she just has to want to fight."

Ziva had fallen into the nearest chair upon hearing the news. She was never a true religious type, but at this moment she chose to fall back to her Hebrew upbringing and started praying.

Tony was totally caught off guard at the news that Abby's heart had actually stopped. "I can't lose her, she's my lil' sister. " Tony stated as he slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. "What?...Why?..."

The family stayed in this state of disbelief and numbness for then next hour. No one wanted to leave, just in case the doctors came out with any news. Gibbs would just pace back and forth, talking to someone quietly. "Shannon, I know you are up there with Kelly. I know that you know that I loved you all deeply, and when I lost you, I thought I had lost my whole life. Without you and Kelly, I had no reason to live, but then later, I was given a second chance to be a dad. I am far from perfect, but I only had 8 yrs of experience to learn from. IF you could find a way, please send her back. These 'kids' can never replace Kelly, but they give me a reason to continue of. Love ya, always." Gibbs was brought from his private talk by a surgeon walking in asking for the Scuito family.

"That's us" Gibbs said as the rest of the family stood to stand beside him in front of the doctor.

"Quite a large family. Good, she will need you all. The bullet nicked her mesentery artery, which caused a great deal of blood loss. We were able to repair the injury. She should be able to make a full recovery, the only concern is that her blood pressure was critically low for a while and there may have been some brain damage. We are unable to determine if any and if so to what extent. She is in the ICU 16, we have her on no sedatives, and yet she is still unresponsive. It looks like she is in a coma, and we do not know how deep or for how long. You can see her now, I will make arrangements for you to all be able to see her at the same time at first. It's against hospital policy, but from the looks of you policies don't always work."

"Thank you doctor." Gibbs said as he watched the doctor turn and leave. "Ok, let's go see our lil' girl." Gibbs was so relieved that she was going to be ok, that the feelings of fear were now being replaced with anger. How dare she come to a stake out, she knew better. He knew he was going to have a long talk with her about what she did, when she did wake up. He knew from past experiences about what was going on inside her head, she had to decide to wake up. He was going to do all he could to make sure that she did.

Sorry such a long break, like i have said before, this type of story is more difficult for me to put to paper. SO forgive the goofs and I hope to update tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Go Back !

Ch 3

**Once again I own nothing! **

**Thanks to all my readers for following this story! Thanks to all those who reviewed and to those , I am sorry for the tears, but after one more turn, things might cheer up!**

Abby was in a state of limbo. She was no longer in any pain, but she disconnected from her body. She turned her head towards a bright light, and saw a shadow moving towards her. Not knowing who was approaching her should have made her uneasy and yet she felt peace coming from whoever this was. Finally when the person had blocked enough of the light to let Abby focus on the face, what she saw, shocked her. "Kate! Am I dead? I must be if I see you, I mean of course.."

"Always the rambling Abby, hey girl, and to answer your question, no you are not dead, just in a deep coma. You have to decide if you want to fight back or let go." Kate said as she draped her arm around Abby's shoulder.

"Kate, I….I just don't know. I mean, I have lost so much, too many. I just want it to all be over, you know, no more pain." Abby said, tears were streaming down her face. She had lost Kate, Jenny, Cassidy, she just knew she would be next sooner than later,

"Well, I think there is someone who would like to talk to you before you make your decision." Kate said as she walked with Abby over to a white marble bench and sat down beside her. "Stay here." Kate said as she walked back towards the light and faded away.

Meanwhile back in the hospital room, Abby was surrounded by her family. McGee was at her head talking quietly into her ear. "Abby, I know you can hear me. You have to wake up! I…I….never told you….Abby….you are one of the main reasons….." Tears were silently trickling down his face, he reached and laid his hand across her heart as he opened his heart to hers. " You….kept me here….with this team….You made me see…..see…..that all the harassing was just a way of toughening me up and making me stronger. I can't do this alone. Please…..Abby." McGee whispered as he stood up. He turned to where Tony and Ziva were sitting on the couch. "I need a snack, be right back. Anyone else?" McGee asked as he needed a break to recollect himself.

Watching the heartfelt talk McGee had with Abby, inspired Ziva to talk to Abby herself. Ziva approached the head of the bed and leaned in and talked to Abby. The emotions she felt ran from sorrow to guilt to anger and she wanted Abby to know just how she felt. "Abby, hey it's me. Listen, you have to wake up, I mean I can not be the only female on this team. We…..I need you. Do you remember what how you welcomed me back after I was in Somalia? Well, I do. You nearly took my head off for ever doubting Tony and the team. Well, sister, back at you. What the hell? Abby you never come to a stake out! Abby….Abby…" Ziva now had tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. " Why? I….I….am the trained assassin. I have been shot before, why push me out of the way? You have to wake up so I can kick you ass for that and…and…hug you and hard as you hugged me….after you chewed me out. Please….Abby. I need you sis." Ziva said as she gently leaned up and kissed her on the forehead. Ziva straightened up and looked over at Tony. She could see his internal war, and knew that talking to Abby might help him and Abby. "Tony, come talk to Abby. She needs to know that her family is here." Ziva said as she walked over to Tony, reached out, grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She pulled him into a hug and said. " I am going to find McGee. Be back in little bit." Then she left him.

Tony walked slowly over to the bed and looked at Abby. Abby, the light in this family, was now hooked to too many monitors and IV's. This just made Tony mad, she shouldn't be in this situation. Tony pulled the chair over to the bed and started talking. " Abigail Scuito, if you weren't in a coma, now I would toss you over my knee and spank the devil out of you. What were you thinking? You know better, and yet you totally disregard the rules that Gibbs laid out and come barging into a stakeout, and then proceed to get yourself shot. OH….just wait til dad gets a hold of you….But, Abby first you gotta wake up! I need you…..I….I….may have never told you, but I love being you big brother. I mean….I can't imagine my life now without you in it. You keep me grounded in this family. You…you are our light and our constant. We already have lost too much. I don't think this team can survive if something happened to you, come on Abs! Open your eyes! Give me something.." Tony said as he squeezed her hand, only to be surprised to feel it being squeezed back. "Oh!Abby! Come on!"

"What is it Tony?" Gibbs said from the doorway. He had heard Tony's passionate plea to Abby and was caught off guard by his reaction at the end,

"Gibbs, she squeezed my hand. I felt it. She hears us! I gotta go tell the rest of the team." Tony jumped as he quickly exited, anxious to tell the others the news.

Gibbs was now alone with Abby. He now took the chair at the head of the bed. He gently stroked Abby's hair." Abby, sweetie…"

As Gibbs started to talk, Abby saw a smaller figure approach her. She could tell from the size she was around 8 to 12 yrs old. It was then that Abby knew who was approaching her. "Kelly?"

"Hello, Abigail." Kelly said with a sense of awe.

"It's Abby to my friends." Abby answered.

"Well, dad often calls you Abs, or Abigail if he needs to get you back on track. Same with me, it was Kel or Kelly when I needed to get to the point. So whatcha' doing here. You are going to be ok. Why hang out here in a coma?"

"I am tired of hurting mentally. I want peace. I mean you and Kate look peaceful and there are no bad thing happening to other people. I mean, do you know what I see done to innocent people everyday. The hurt and abuse people do their own children, and spouses. I am tired of it all." Abby spoke. "Plus… I am scared…..he will hate me."

"What? Hate you? Have you not heard a word, all you team or as I see it family has said to you. I would do anything to have experienced the love and care those people have for you for as long as you have had them in your life." Kelly sat beside Abby and held her hand. "But, you aren't talking about the others are you? You are talking about daddy."

Abby realized that she never thought that Kelly might not like having Abby and them call Gibbs dad, I mean biologically he was not their dad, and maybe they didn't have the right to call him that. "Oh, Kelly….. I am sorry…. I mean we call him dad, but we really have no right to…I…."

"Stop, Abby. Look, I am not upset that you call my daddy, dad. In fact it makes me happy to see him so happy. He almost died trying to save my best friend Maddie, and I saw him and I told him to go back. That it wasn't his time and that his family needed him. He knew that I accepted him having the title of dad again. He knows what he is doing….in fact look and listen.." Maddie waved her hand and Abby saw herself laying in the hospital bed and Gibbs leaning into her ear.

"Abs, what are you doing? You are going to be ok physically, you just have to decide to wake up." Gibbs felt anger at her building and decided to lay all his cards out. "Abigail Scuito, you listen to me. This is your dad talking. Yep, I am in dad mode now. What in the hell were you thinking coming out there? I heard what Dinozzo said and he will have to wait until I am done with you. But…." Gibbs looked into the face of Abby and thought he saw some movement in her eyes. " But, first Abby…you have to wake up…Do you hear me? I know you can. Listen, I may be mad at you, but I love you. I have already lost one daughter. I can't lose another one. I…I….don't think I can survive another loss like that. I talked to Kelly when I nearly died, and she knows that I will always love her and that you are not replacing her. She is ok with this family, so is Shannon. But…Abby I need this family whole." Tears now freely flowed down Gibbs face. "Please..Abigail….Please." Gibbs rested his head on her pillow beside her head and closed his eyes.

Abby watched the whole thing and was now herself crying. "Kelly, you really are ok, with us calling him dad. I mean he is in every aspect a father to us, good times and the bad times. Believe me, I felt the bad times." Abby said with a half hearted grin.

"I know you may find this hard to believe, but I was far from an angel. I was a daredevil who liked to push the limits. And my butt felt his disapproval many a times, so I can sympathize with you there. You will need to remember that no matter what he doles out on your butt, he does to prevent something like this from ever happening again. I mean, come on look at him, he is already almost completely gray, the next step will be him pulling it out. Go easy on him, but…..don't expect him to go to easy on you after this little stunt. But, remember, he loves you. I love you too, sis. Well, looks like you made your mind up, now GO BACK! He…they all need you. Bye." Abby turned towards Kelly but the bright light and Kelly were gone. "Kel…Kel…bye."

Gibbs was startled by the movement and sound coming from Abby.

"Kel…Kel..bye" Abby muttered over and over again.

Gibbs grabbed the nurse button, pushed it and let the nurse know that Abby was waking up. "Come on, sweetie….. Come back to us….to me…"

"Gib..dad…da..sor..sorry." Abby muttered as she rolled her head to the side to see the tears running down Gibbs face. She reached up and ran her hand through his gray hair. "Still plenty there…" She said with a giggle.

"It's ok now." Gibbs said back.

"No..no…sorry…I messed up." Abby said as she looked at her dad, and started crying.

"I know you are, and don't worry when you get home, you will be, but first things first. Let's get you home." Gibbs said as he heard the bustle of his three other kids all try to fit through the door at one time.

"Is it true?" Ziva asked.

"Yes!" Tony said as he saw the perfect smile come across Abby's face.

"Oh, God. Glad to have you back, Abby." McGee said as he squeezed her toes.

"Well, a little birdie told me I needed to go back and so after I heard each of you talk to me, she made me realize how lucky I am. I have two big bros, a great big sis and dad and a special little sister." Abby said as she squeezed Gibb's hand. Even though she knew that she had to heal physically, she knew that she had the best support anyone could as for. The support of FAMILY..

TBC?

Hope this wasn't too mushy! Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Go Back!

Ch4.

**Sorry for the delay, school has taken a crazy turn in college!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Spanking of an adult, if you don't like don't read! Maybe not this chapter but soon!**

Abby spent two more weeks in the hospital, and was discharged in to the care of Gibbs. Abby was impatiently pacing her hospital room, waiting for the wheelchair to take her to Gibbs car. Abby was almost fully recovered. She was still a little sore from the surgery, but she would have no lingering effects, minus the scar. She knew that her time here in the hospital had been peaceful, but she knew that when she was no longer held here, she would be facing the firing squad, her dad at the house.

"What is troubling you my dear." Ducky asked as he had been standing in the hallway, watching her pace.

"Nothing, I am fine." Abby said as she unconsciously twisted her hands.

"You don't appear fine, and you do not lie the best, dear Abigail, now cut out the bravado fake and tell me what is troubling you?" Ducky asked as he walked towards her, gently grabbing her hand and sitting beside her on the bed.

"It's just that…..I think that…..OH! Ducky, I think that I may have pushed Gibbs past his point of no return. I mean, he can hardly stand to look at me with out turning away or biting his cheek. I mean…He is here all the time, but not here at the same time. I am not making sense….I'm sorry I….." Abby broke down and started to cry on Ducky's shoulder.

Gibbs had been a constant presence for her entire hospital stay. He only left when he absolutely had to, and then if he was not there the one of her siblings would come. But even they seem to have a different look about them lately.

"I think they all hate me!" Abby finally let the fear that had been gripping her heart all week long out.

"Ah, my dear. Do not fret." Ducky tried to pacify her with his soft words and gently stroking hand on her back. " I can assure you that no one hates you!"

"But…But…you haven't seen them lately. At first when I was recovering, they were always so focused on making me feel better, but as I began to feel better, they all…all…seemed to grow distant. I …." Abby stuttered as her insecurities flowed freely now.

"Dear Abigail, I can promise you that no one hates you or has any ill will towards you. But you have to remember that you nearly died….did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, Ducky, I know I almost died." Abby said with a sense of disbelief that Ducky had asked her that question.

"Yes, but the situation that lead to the shooting was one that could have been prevented, am I not correct?" Ducky asked.

"No." Abby answered quickly, but then realized what he was getting at. "Yes", she said with a drop of her head. "I should never have came to the stakeout, I am not supposed to go into the field unescorted."

"So, I think that the others are not unhappy about your healing, it is just that them seeing you well, makes them realize what they could have lost." Ducky spoke.

Abby just lifted her head off of Ducky's shoulder and spoke with such clarity. "I am soooo dead! I mean, no literally, and no pun intended." She said with a grin.

"Well, yes, I figure that there will a few heart to heart discussions in your near future." Ducky said with a grin, as he stood up and walked toward the door. "Ahhh, here comes your chariot, my lady." Ducky said as he saw Gibbs pushing a wheelchair towards her room, followed closely by three anxious siblings, ready to take their sister home.

"More like hand to butt discussions I'm afraid." Abby murmured aloud, thinking Ducky wouldn't hear.

"Not at first my little lotus blossom, but, yes I do agree with you. You are due a few of those also." Ducky said as he walked past Gibbs, clapped a hand on his shoulder and spoke ever so softly."Remember Jethro, she still has stitches for one more week, so limited physical activities for the next week or so."

Gibbs entered the room, saw Abby nervously chewing on her lower lip and spoke. " No worry Duck, she is grounded for the next month anyway, so she will have little to no activity." Gibbs watched her eyes grow large and her mouth start to argue, and decided it was time to nip this in the bud. He walked to her side, put his arm around her and spoke softly, " No arguing, no fussing. Let's just go HOME!"

"Home?" Abby asked.

"Yes, Home, my home, your home, the family home." Gibbs said as he helped her take a seat and started wheeling her out the door.

PLease Review! I love all the comments! Thanks!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Go Back!

Ch. 5

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

The next week and a half seemed to drag on for an eternity in Abby's mind. She was beginning to get restless, and finally after Ducky had came over for supper, he declared her well enough to start moving around and doing some activities. "Oh, Thank You! Thank YOU! Duck-man!" Abby exclaimed as she jumped up and down for joy and bound down the steps, anxious to tell Gibbs that she was able to do something else than lay in bed.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Guess what?" Abby asked as she rounded the corner and found him standing in front of the coffee maker, sipping a fresh cup of coffee. He had known that Ducky was going to clear her from her physical limitations, and he knew just how stir crazy Abby had been lately.

"What?" He asked with a slight smirk. He enjoyed playing the unknowing one sometimes, just to make her feel like what she was going to tell him was something truly exciting.

"I am FREE! Did you hear me I am FREE!" Abby yelled as she twirled around, wincing slightly at the tender tug of her injury, but never stopping. "So whatcha' want to do? Huh?" Abby was so into her new found freedom, that she forgot that she was not truly free.

"Well, for starters, you can grab a trash bag and start cleaning up all the scraps and trash in the basement and then you can bring you a pad and pen downstairs and start writing, 'I am not a trained NCIS agent, and I am NEVER to enter the field unescorted. Failure of me to follow these instructions will result in whatever punishment my father deems fit.'" Gibbs said as he started to the basement door.

Ducky had slipped down the stairs quietly and was heading out the door, grinning as he heard the start of what he knew was going to be great disagreement.

"What? No Way! I just got off bed rest and I am not…" Abby started but noticed that she was talking to herself. Gibbs had already made his way downstairs to the basement, leaving her no room for argument. "Of all the underhanded…" Abby mumbled as she grabbed some trash bags, paper and pen and headed downstairs. As she rounded the last steps, she saw that Gibbs was already at work, marking off new pieces of wood for whatever his new project was going to be. He had left her the broom and dustpan on top of the workbench.

Abby quickly started in one corner of the basement, grabbing all the Styrofoam coffee cups and tossing them not so quietly in the bag. With each item she picked up, she consciously made a loud noise or sigh. Abby kept waiting for him to ask her what was wrong, or at least acknowledge that she was down here working against her will.

Gibbs, never taking his eyes off the wood on the table, just shook his head and said, "Not going to work Abby." He knew that this day had been coming, the time when they discussed her actions, but he was hoping to go as long as possible before dealing with her. On one hand, he wanted to just hold her, and tell her that he is so thankful that she is alive and forget about what led her to into this mess to begin with. But, he also knew that if he did not let her know that her actions would have consequences, then he was afraid that there might be another time when she goes against what she is told, and that time, she might not survive.

Abby looked at him with wide innocent eyes and asked, "What? I am just doing as I was told." She said with a sharp retort. Now that she was feeling better, she was willing to push the boundaries. She thought that since she had been injured that Gibbs would never punish her, so she was going to take advantage of the situation.

"I may be old, but I am not deaf, Abs. Now I suggest you drop the attitude and get to work." Gibbs stated as he looked at her with a look that said do not push me.

But, then again, this was Abby, and not just the usual Abby, this Abby has been pent up for 4 weeks and was ready to rumble. "Fine, I will drop it." Abby said as she dropped the bag at Gibbs feet and turned to walk back up the stairs. Abby made it about four steps away before she felt a iron band wrap around her waist and stop her. Not the one to ever give up easy, Abby tried to brush off Gibbs hold, and started to struggle. "Let…ME..GO!" She said, clipping each word off crisply.

Gibbs just turned her around to face him and knew now was the time to deal with his youngest daughter. "Abigail, I suggest you go take a seat and listen to what I have to say, or else you will be listening on a sore ass, am I clear?" Gibbs spoke softly but with a steel tone.

"Fi.." Abby started to answer, but a quick SMACK! stopped her smart aleck response and had her scurrying over to the tall stool.

"Abby." Gibbs started as walked to stand directly in front of her. "Eyes up here." Gibbs commanded as he watched her try to keep her emotions under control. "Why are you here?"

That specific question caught Abby off guard. She was ready for one of Gibbs famous speeches on the wrongs and rights of her actions, but this simple question, made her think. Abby processed all the different answers she could give, gently gnawing on her bottom lip as she thought that her best defense was to be open. "You know why Gibbs, I was shot." Abby said with a twist of her lips.

"I know that Abigail." Gibbs answered.

"Uh-Oh!" Abby thought to herself, it was never a good sign when Gibbs used her full name.

"But, how did you end up at a undercover sting? Did you know that this was a sting?" Gibbs asked.

"Um…..Well….. Yes, But Gibbs in my defense, I had tried to call you to tell you who the bad guy was and no one answered and I was afraid that you or Tony or McGee or Ziva would get hurt….and look….I was right." Abby added her correct assumption to the end, trying to lessen the look of anger in Gibbs eyes right now.

Gibbs took a deep breath and then took one step forward, so that now he was standing in her personal space. He was trying to mentally count to ten before he snatched her off the stool and let his paternal instincts take over. "Abby, we knew that already. We knew that Brian was the true perp and that we had this all set up for Ziva to take him out in the alley and we would take care of the rest, but then you entered in and changed everything." Gibbs watched as Abby processed exactly what he was saying and watched her drop her head in acceptance that she was wrong to go to the scene.

Abby knew that she was wrong to put herself in danger, she just stared at the floor and then looked up at Gibbs. Gone was the anger in those steel blue eyes, now all she could see was disappointment and love of a father. "I know….I'm Sor.."

Gibbs stopped her as he put a finger over her lips, bent to kiss her cheek and simply said, "Let's get this over with."

Abby was hoping that Gibbs would not actually follow through with his threats, but looking at the intent in his eyes she knew that there was no going back now. But then again, Abby never gave up too easy. As Gibbs pulled her off the stool and he sat down, she started to speak. "Listen, Um…..you know it might be still tender on my abdominal area from the surgery…and I think that…" Abby trying her hardest to wheedle her way out of a spanking, but when she saw Gibbs reach under the counter and pull out a plush pillow and lay it across his knees, she knew that there was no more arguing. Abby gently placed herself across Gibbs knees, the pillow totally absorbing any undue pressure on the stomach, and held her breath.

"I don't think we need to discuss this any longer," Gibbs said as he raised his hand up and brought it down with a hard SMACK!

Abby instantly felt that lick and threw her head back as the pain spread quickly as Gibbs peppered SMACK! after SMACK! on her backside. "OW!" SMACK! " OK! OK!" Abby started to say as she started to try to kick and squirm.

"Oh, there is no OK here." Gibbs said as he laid more and more heavy SMACKS! On her upturned backside.

"GIIIIBBBBSSS!" Abby exclaimed as she felt like her ass was on fire. She took a deep breath when she felt him stop. She started to push up, but he quickly pushed her back down.

"Not done yet, I want this lesson to stick for a while." Gibbs said as he reached back, opened a drawer and pulled out a paddle.

Abby had heard the drawer open and turned to see what he was taking out. Knowing that this would make sure she felt this each time she sat down….for a while. Abby threw her hand back, hoping to change his mind.

"Hands away Abby." He said as he had to harden his heart to her cries.

"Pl…pl…pl….ease….N…..no…." Abby cried.

WHAP! WHAP! One lick to each cheek had her truly crying, but it was the licks that Gibbs peppered on the underside of her ass to the top of her thighs that had her howling and kicking.

Gibbs placed the paddle on the workbench and gently stroked Abby's back as she tried to compose her breathing. Gibbs had to quickly wipe his eyes and brush his nose to keep the pools of liquid from escaping. He then helped her stand up to his side, and he pulled her tightly into his embrace. Gibbs gingerly wiped the tears from her face and kissed her on the head. " I will not lose another daughter. You and the rest of my team mean the world to me. Don't know if I could survive if anything happened to any of ya." Gibbs spoke quietly into her hair.

Abby just nodded her head. Her ass felt like it had been dropped in a fire, but she knew that this part was over and done. Dad had forgiven her and she could move on. She just didn't know how far she could move at this moment. "I….truly…am …..sorry." Abby murmured. Abby just basked in the closeness of Gibbs right now.

Gibbs, sensing that she had herself under control, gently pushed her back and said, " You can finish the trash later, you can take the paper and pen back upstairs and lay on your bed to write if you want to." Gibbs said as he stood up, placed the pillow on top of the workbench and gently tugged her pigtail. He walked back over to the wood and thought for sure that she would take the opportunity of going upstairs and getting away from him after the spanking she just received. So, he was completely surprised when Abby finished picking up the trash, grabbed the pillow off the top of the workbench, grabbed her pen and paper and started to write.

"No thanks, I love the company so much better down here. " Abby said with a slight smile, as she shifted from side to side, trying to find a more comfortable way of sitting. She would never take for granted the father/daughter times like this again.

The End

THANKS TO ALL THE WONDERFUL FOLLOWERS! I HOPE I GAVE THIS STORY JUSTICE!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
